Beyond the Ice
by Naughty Kitty
Summary: Kaede Rukawa no es más que una frívola imagen, admirada y envidiada por todos. Pero que hay detrás de su glacial mirada?
1. Chapter 1

Una chica ojerosa de pelo encrespado vestida con un camisón negro le abrió la puerta. La cerró de golpe, el chico extrañado volvió a llamar. Minutos después, una joven radiante de pelo oscuro y ondulado, ataviada con tejanos y camiseta le abrió la puerta al fin.

.- Buenos días – dijo ella a pesar que pasaban de las tres del mediodía

.- Eh… hola – Respondió el pelirrojo algo cohibido por la presencia de una chica tan atractiva

.- Y… sí? Qué quieres?

.- Ah! Esto… está Rukawa?

.- Sí pero… está durmiendo. Y verás, si le conoces, debes saber que no se toma muy bien que le despierten…

Un golpe seco se oyó al fondo de la estancia, los dos jóvenes miraron hacia al fondo, un chico moreno de piel pálida avanzaba hacia la puerta con los ojos entre cerrados.

.- Do'aho… eres tú? Que quieres? – Murmuró su voz pastosa intentando recuperar la compostura.

.- Pues… podríamos hablar un momento? Si… si no te importa, claro.

.- Imbécil – Dijo mientras volteaba y volvía a su habitación

.- Nah, no te preocupes – le dijo la chica al confundido pelirrojo – Hoy está de buen humor

Rukawa volvió a aparecer algo más decente, aunque no sin un cierto aire de sopor en los rasgos de su faz y salió de aquel piso llevándose al pelirrojo consigo. Al verlos bajar por las escaleras, las chica cerró la puerta tras de sí.

.- Y que quieres? – preguntó vagamente

.- Quien era esa?

.- Mi hermana

.- Tienes una hermana?

.- Mmm – murmuró a modo de respuesta

.- Y como se llama?

.- Mayo

.- Mayor o menor?

.- Joder, Sakuragi, has venido a hablar de mi hermana?

.- Eh… no – dijo avergonzado

.- Pues suéltalo ya, Do'aho

.- Do'aho? Me estás llamando a mi Do'aho?

.- Es que acaso ves a algún otro por aquí?

.- Rukawa! – dijo sulfurado, pero pronto se acordó que necesitaba pedirle algo, y así no iba a llegar a ninguna parte – eh… bueno, dejémoslo ya, eh? Ve…verás – tartamudeó nervioso- yo… tengo que pedirte algo

.- Qué?

.- Pu…pu…pues…

.- Tras años de odios y hostilidades te me vas declarar?

.- Pero que dices, estúpido zorro! Yo sólo te iba a pedir que me dieras clases particulares de matemáticas! – Hanamichi calló, vaya, lo había dicho, tampoco era tan difícil. Vio como Rukawa le miraba curioso – Es… es que voy a suspender, y no podré jugar en el equipo… vi tus notas, y eran buenas así que yo… No sé, tú eres el capitán, no? Sabes que no es podéis permitir perder a este talentoso genio para el torneo…

.- Si no vinieras al torneo, más bien seria una ventaja para el Shohoku – Hanamichi, esperándose esa respuesta, cerró los puños y contó hasta diez para intentar calmarse – Pero, por un módico precio, tal vez estaría dispuesto a darte clase hasta final de curso… - dijo haciéndose rogar

.- De verdad? – el pelirrojo entusiasmado, pecía haber olvidado lo anterior y ahora saltaba entorno su nuevo preceptor – Gracias, gracias, gracias!

.- Pues, hasta mañana… por allá a las cinco – Dijo Rukawa sin mueca alguna de expresión, caminando hacia su casa.

Nota de la autora

Muy corto, no? Prometo que actualizo pronto… En los primeros capítulos, puede parecer al común/típica/tópica historia de chico y chico se odian, por coincidencias de la vida tiene que pasar juntos una temporada, cierto chico pelirrojo descubre su sexualidad, tras miles de prejuicios y preguntas decide declarase gracias a los consejos de ese mejor amigo que, o bien está enamorado de él, o bien de la chica que el pelirrojo antes quería, con lo cual le da vía libre. En fin, que tras que el pelirrojo reconozca sus sentimientos, resulta que ese chico que no era más que miradas frías y palabras hostiles, llevaba secretamente enamorado de él desde el primer día que lo conoció, y cuando era el tío más insensible que hay sobre la faz de la tierra, se convierte en el hombre más romántico de esta, llevando a los lectores a hiperucemias agudas. El final es siempre muy bello, una noche de amor desenfrenado en una de las camas de ambos (también puede haber violaciones de por medio, por ende, miedo a repetirlo, entonces la trama principal de los últimos capítulos se centra en ello).

Mierda, ya me he vuelto a enrollar demasiado, esto me está quedando más largo… en fin, que aunque parezca ese tipo de historia, por allá la mitad la trama se irá complicando y enredando, y eso.

Han vuelto a reponer la serie (está muy bien y tal, pero alguien ve normal que la repitan tres veces en menos de dos años?), y algo me rondaba por la cabeza. Hasta que dije, calla, si tenías un fanfic de SD en ff! No me acordaba, por si alguien lo seguía, lo siento de veras, prometo que actualizaré… Ay, de mí, esta inconstancia va acabar con migo!

En fin, si quieren que continúe, o no, déjenme reviews, agradecería mucho su opinión. Gracias!

Bye, y dejen reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Harto ya de desabrocharse botón tras botón de la camisa, optó por quitársela de una vez por todas y se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla, al tiempo que secaba el sudo de frente. A pesar de encontrarse aún a principios de Marzo, el calor primaveral inundaba la estancia e impregnaba su piel, ambos llevaban más de dos horas encerrados en la habitación, dos horas en las que Hanamichi aún no había logrado aprenderse la tabla del nueve, y Rukawa, al borde de la desesperación, con los nervios crispados, clavaba sus uñas felinas en la mesa de madera, ya llevaba seis centímetros cuando el pelirrojo se levantó de súbito con los puños alzados, murmurando un triunfante: "Lo entiendo, lo entiendo!"

.- Muy bien, do'aho – dijo abanicándose con la mano el torso desnudo- ahora que ya has comprendido el complejo sistema de numeración decimal y fracciones, pasaremos a los números negativos – su voz cada vez se asemejaba más a la de la presentadora del programa infantil que Suichi, el hermano menor de Rukawa, estaba viendo.

.- Ah, Rukawa, no me tomes por estúpido- dijo con un destello intelectual en la mirada – que ya sé que los números negativos no existen…

Rukawa no supo hacer nada más que golpear la cabeza contra la mesa, murmurando mentalmente porque, porque semejante estúpido le hacía perder el tiempo de aquella manera.

.- A ver do'aho, a ver…- se inclinó en dirección del pelirrojo, esbozando números con el lápiz, al tiempo que Sakuragi le miraba sorprendido – lo entiendes?

.- Así que los números negativos esos si que existían… - Mirando fijamente a la ventana abierta que había al fondo de aquella estancia, Rukawa no dejaba de pensar en lo bello que sería suicidarse. – Pero no es posible! No puede haber menos-cosas

.- Piensa en tu cerebro y en tu IQ. Menos infinito.

.- Que es IQ? Otra fórmula matemática?

.- Déjalo, Sakuragi, déjalo…

.- Así que me has insultado, eh? No quedemos en tregua?

.- Eso es imposible

.- Teme Kitsune!

Y el pelirrojo se abalanzó contra el moreno, logrando que este cayera al suelo y dejándole inmóvil, asiendo sus muñecas con una sola mano y cruzando las piernas con las suyas.

.- No, Suichi, no mires, no mires! – Gritó una voz femenina desde el umbral de la puerta.

Hanamichi alzó la cabeza, y vio como la hermana de Rukawa le decía con señas a Suichi que no se acercara. Más tarde se giró hacia ellos.

.- Si os ponéis a estudiar anatomía humana o lengua, cerrar la puerta, que hay criaturas – dijo en el tono que Kaede solía emplear. Dicho esto, la cerró. Hanamichi se levantó y miró curioso a Rukawa.

.- Que pasa con la anatomía y la lengua, porque no lo puede ver Suichi?

.- Esto, torpe, mejor lo dejamos por hoy, no?

.- Sí, mañana ya me explicas eso de los negativos y el IQ, no?

Un ronroneo inteligible fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta, Kaede se giro y se tumbó en la cama.

Esperar en la estación, al último tren de la noche, daba tiempo para pensar. Pensar en que diablos se había metido, como se le había ocurrido pedirle a él, precisamente a él, que le diera clases de matemáticas. Pero, de hecho, era su única opción. Irónico, sí, Kaede Rukawa su única opción, pero ahora ya no podía echarse atrás. No ahora que conocía la existencia de los números negativos. En fin, sea como sea, pensó, sólo son tres meses

N/A:

Ehem. No me maten. Sé que por más disculpas que pida, por más veces que diga lo siento infinitamente, no tengo perdón, que prometí que actualizaría pronto y con un capitulo más interesante… así que lo siento, lo siento! Pero tengo excusa! Sí, por primera vez tengo excusa para no actualizar en mil siglos. Reconozco que estuve un par de semanas en que ni se me pasó por la cabeza, pero vaya, es que no todos los días se liga con 13 tíos macizos a la vez, y aquellos ingleses, y los alemanes, y aquellos de nacionalidad aún no identificada… - Gee sacude la cabeza y vuelve al mundo real- Pero cuando yo me disponía a actualizar, a mi ordenador le entró el síndrome de vamos-a-joderte-y-colgarnos-cada-diez-minutos e Internet se complicó de tal manera, que me he pasado todo el verano de abstinencia cibernáutica. Y hasta ahora no me pude conectar. Así que vuelvo a arrodillarme y pedir perdón desaforadamente. Además me fui de vacaciones, de convivencias, he tenido varias citas por aquí y por allá, y demás… Pero he ido escribiendo los capítulos que he podido. Solo hay un problema, debido a mi incapacidad para desarrollar la relación entre Kaede y Hanamichi, empecé a escribir los capítulos de cuando ya son algo más que amigos pero prometo (ahora sí, lo juro) todo serán capítulos interesantes, bien narrados, que profundicen en los pensamientos de los protagonistas, con una trama más sólida y un Rukawa menos frío… De veras! Y Sé que este capítulo es impresentable, dejémoslo en una continuación del prologo… pero si lo hacía más largo e interesante, ya no lo publicaba hasta enero. Y será por motivación… santo cielo! 12 reviews… y yo que me esperaba un par a más poner… gracias, de veras, miles de gracias. Circula por ahí una norma estúpida que no deja contestarlos, que me parece el colmo de la gilipollez por parte de fanfiction, que pasa, que no va con la estética de su página? Vale, que no podamos pervertir la inocente ´ mente de los lectores con NR-17, aún se comprende, pero esto… En fin , a lo que iba, que como las normas estúpidas (como la de no poder llevar tirantes y minifaldas al colegio… Ha! Yo fui pionera en llevarlas, quien me lo va a prohibir? A la mierda con los curas, tan castos ellos…No lo entiendo qué? Que, les pone que afrontemos el calor del verano? – alguien le pega a Gee un par de manotazos y ella sale de universo particular (donde en este momento pegaba puñetazos a un saco de boxeo con la cara de su profesor de religión dibujada)) A lo que iba, que me la paso por el forro y paso a contestar Reviews:

KidCat: Pues… al fin lo subí! Sé que esto no promete mucho, pero el próximo… en fin, muchas gracias.

Nian: Te pareció interesante? Me alegro! Pues tardé pero… mi demora está justificada.

Pauchan: Este lo seguiré por más que me cueste y el otro… intentaré sacar tiempo de algún lugar.

Armys: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… pero a partir de ahora todos serán largos e interesantes, lo prometo!

Mashou no tenshi: Mnnn, si mi Kae siempre duerme, es normal que lo haga hasta mediodía, no? Aquí está la continuación.

Mari: Que le pedirá? Oh, eso ya se verá…

Kmiloncia: Actualicé… y a partir de ahora serán más largos

Yume dark : Lo de la violación tal vez lo haga… no sé. Aunque ya lo han hecho tantas veces que… pobre chico.

Sakura: Pronto serán más largos! Lo prometo! Y respecto la serie, yo tampoco pero… podrían variar (aunque después la echaría de menos)

yukari takechikuya uesugi : Hija mía, que nick… Sí! Me he dado la libertad de que a kae se le den las matemáticas!... a mi me gustan todos, siempre que Rukawa este allí…

Nihonko: Más adelante Rukawa saldrá de su habitual gélido estado… Y yo mantengo la teoría de que Rukawa suspende porque se duerme, pero que en realidad es muy inteligente… Y no creo que ofendas a nadie, es verdad que s es un antipático… pero a mi me encanta!

Perdón de nuevo, y siento contestarlos tan escuetamente, pero no tengo tiempo, para variar.

Agradecería que me dejaran Reviews, aunque comprendo que no lo hagan, como castigo… (pero déjenme, déjenme…)

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II: Pérdidas de tiempo**

Dos botes precisos. Miró al frente, concentrado y lanzó. La pelota delineó el aro en perfecta trayectoria y cayó al suelo, antes de que volviera a botar de nuevo, la cogió e hizo una entrada. Estaba agotado pero no era suficiente por hoy. Volvió a centrarse en la canasta, deteriorada por el viento, sin red, marcada por miles de inscripciones a permanente negro y punta afilada de navaja. Se tambaleó ligeramente, la empezaba a ver difusa.

Apoyó ambas manos en las rodillas, mientras su abdomen ascendía y descendía a ritmo frenético, tanto como aquel corazón que latía acelerado. Optó por sentarse. Excesivo, exhaustivo y probablemente innecesario, al fin y al cabo, así eran todos sus entrenamientos matutinos. Porque tenía la sensación de haberse estancado. Pasarse media vida entrenando, obsesionado por una ambición que acabó con todas las demás, había logrado convencerle de que había llegado al límite de sus capacidades, de no poder mejorar más, de haber acabado su aprendizaje con el triste consuelo de ser un mediocre más alto que la media. Miró la pelota. No había hecho un sólo progreso en meses. Derrotar a rivales más débiles le sabía a poco, encestar una canasta y ganar un partido por más de diez puntos era ya inercia, rutina. Y dormir le parecía perder el tiempo, tiempo necesario para llegar más lejos que la media, para llegar a sentirse realmente un prodigo. Pero aquello ya pasaba de la cuenta, llevaba toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana entrenando. Jugando a algo que, a fuerza de costumbre, le acaba aburriendo.

Hablando de pérdidas de tiempo, vio a la causa de la mayor que había durante el último trimestre en el instituto. Un cabellera roja, que se acercaba a grande pasos, tatareando alegre una canción cualquiera.

.- Hey, zorro! – vociferó desde el otro extremo de la cancha. Corrió hacia él. Levantó la vista. Al menos le había servido de algo, perder el tiempo, no eran amigos pero al menos podían pasar un mínimo de tiempo juntos sin tan exteriorizadas deseos homicidas, cosa que el equipo agradeció bastante. No le caía mal, sólo que era diferente. Despertó sus pocas ganas conocer a alguien, sus pocas palabras e incluso su afán de superación. Porque era todo lo contrario a él. Kaede Rukawa no tenía fuerza alguna de voluntad, practicaba por vicio y orgullo, sin querer realmente dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a aquel deporte. Era como muchos otros, cuándo empezó su vocación por él, no lo sabía. Era una vía de escape, un mundo donde el daño mayor es perder, o caer víctima de un amago. Nada importante, frío e indiferente como él. Le hacía sentirse seguro.

.- Rukawa! – A paso ligero había llegado a su altura, se puso en pie. – Oye, Rukawa…

.- Mn? – Continuaba perdiendo un valioso tiempo

.- Esto…- Su voz empezó a vacilar- Gracias.

.- Qué? No te he oído – Mentía, pero le gustaba verle sufrir.

.- Que… que muchas gracias

.- Por? – Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hanamichi, estuvo a punto de sonreír.

.- Pues, por darme clases, ya sabes… He aprobado matemáticas. Básicamente, porque soy un genio, no? Pero de todas formas…

.- Idiota – Murmuró ignorando la mirada del pelirrojo

.- Qué te debo?

.- Qué?

.- Que qué te debo… ya sabes, te dije que te pagaría…

.- No hace falta – Dijo tajante botando la pelota de nuevo.

.- Estúpido! – Asió su hombro y lo atrajo hasta él.- Te he dicho que te voy a pagar, y te voy a pagar!

.- Que no hace falta!- Dijo en un tono más alto.

Mantuvieron un duelo verbal durante varios minutos, recriminándose el uno al otro los motivos que tenían, Hanamichi para pedirle el dinero y Rukawa para no dárselo. Este, agotado, empujó a Hanamichi haciendo que cayera al suelo. Él no se quedó atrás, al mismo tiempo le hizo una zancadilla. Viéndose ambos tirados sobre la cancha, habiendo olvidado ya de qué motivo surgía aquella pequeña batalla, se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro. Parecía soberanamente absurdo verlos pelear por unas simples clases particulares, todo surgía de algo más profundo. La ansiedad, la añoranza del contacto, el recuerdo de viejos tiempos. La acumulación de la tensión y los problemas. No era la nostalgia a las peleas de sus primeros encuentros, el origen de aquella extraña relación, tan sólo una vía de escape, donde el daño del golpe suplía al del alma. Ninguno de los dos lo supo bien del todo, sólo continuaron hasta quedar extenuados, jadeando con los ojos cerrados, visualizando un nuevo ataque que ya tenían fuerzas ni para realizar, ni esquivar.

Hanamichi fue el primero en ponerse en pie. Le tendió una moreno, que yacía agotado en el suelo. Este la ignoró y se levantó con el simple apoyo de sus manos.

.- Estás… bien? – Se aventuró a preguntar mientras su mirada castaña escrutaba tramo a tramo sus heridas

.- Sí… - Respondió a media voz. Le faltaba el aire, el pecho le oprimía. Pero para remediarlo un abandono diurno a los brazos de Morfeo le bastaría.

.- Eh… Te invito a cenar? Ni para ti ni para mí. – Rukawa asintió desganado mientras escupía una mezcla de sangre y saliva, no valía la pena seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Empezaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno, hasta que dieron con el primer bar de apariencia fiable que encontraron a su paso. Kaede se dejó caer sobre el taburete abatido, emitiendo con ello un sonido sordo. Hanamichi le imitó tras haber pedido un par de ramens.

.- Qué imbéciles… - Murmuró para sí el pelirrojo al tiempo que observa la sangre seca de su ceja

.- Ya… - Correspondió su improvisado acompañante

.- Mayo no está? – Intentó buscar algún tema de conversa

.- No.

Hanamichi se lo imaginaba, la hermana de Rukawa era un ave nocturna, se iba de casa al atardecer y no volví a hasta la madrugada. Por lo que ella le había contado (habían tenido tiempo pues los despertares de Rukawa eran algo lentos), tenía 21, dos años más que ellos, y había estudiado derecho en la universidad, pero le aburría, así que lo dejó. Trabajaba en un bar noctámbulo de la otra punta de la ciudad, y según ella esa era su verdadera vocación. Descontando lo fría que podía llegar a ser en según que asuntos, y la mirada, algo relacionada con la genética, que caracterizaba a Kaede, no se parecía mucho a él. Era bastante simpática y abierta, cosa que hizo que a Hanamichi le cayera muy bien.

.- Y... que vas a hacer?

.- Cuándo? –Le miró interrogativo

.- Ahora… quiero decir, como ya hemos acabado el instituto… irás a la universidad, o algo? - inquirió

.- Sí. A la de Kanawaga. Estudiaré derecho y me apuntaré al equipo de básquet

.- Derecho? No te imagino de abogado! – Rió

.- Ya. Y tú?

.- Yo iré a la misma universidad, así que no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente… pero estudiaré educación física. Quiero ser profesor.

.- Eso sí que es inimaginable –musitó – no me gustaría ser tu alumno.

Pero Hanamichi no se inmutó ante la provocación para una nueva disputa de Rukawa. Tenía la mirada perdida en un punto cualquiera de la barra.

.- Esto… Rukawa… Te importaría pagar? Es que me he dejado la cartera.

**N/a:**

Lo sé desastroso, pero recuerden que soy una pobre mortal que hace lo que puede…

Ok, llegué a un conclusión, no actualizaba porque el inicio de la historia era tan absurdo que me aburría, así que me he tomado la libertad de saltarme unas cuantas clases más que pudieran tener y pasar a la acción. Nada de capítulos innecesarios o de transición porque entonces tardo siglos en actualizar. Ahora que ya estoy más motivada (Gee recuerda que en casos extremos de inconstancia (véase: yo) los Reviews ayudan mucho) supongo que tardaré menos en actualizar. Creo que mucha gente pensaba que la trama central del fik se basaba en las clases, ya dije en el primer capítulo, eran solo una excusa para juntarles. Y como soy incapaz de desarrollar bien una relación tanto en la vida real como en la ficticia, dejaré parte de ello a los lectores (que luego no digan que no soy interactiva xD). Muuuuuchas gracias a los Reviews que me dejaron a pesar de aquel desastroso segundo capítulo, prometo que los contestaré en el próximo capitulo junto a los que me dejen en este (porque me dejaran verdad?), ahora voy (para variar) falta de tiempo (Qué? Naru con prisas? Nunca creí que viviría para verlo…). Que les ha parecido este capitulo? Es más largo, tiene más acción y algo más estructurado (Dije que mejoraría pero en medida de mis posibilidades, que no doy para tanto UU'). Algo más? Ah, sí, para quien siga Casualidades de la vida, prometo (yo siempre estoy prometiendo…) que actualizaré el fin de semana que viene, sea como sea. Lo tengo bastante avanzado… Nada más, gracias nn'!

Bye

Naru.


End file.
